Oli Peacock
Oli (Bigfoot) Peacock, aka olliekart, is a English Junior Rotax kart driver and a Formula 1 driver, currently racing in Whilton Mill Junior Rotax Championship as well as the F1F Formula 1 PS3 Championship and Random Forum Championship Game Real Life and Karting Since watching his first GP in 2007, Oli has wanted to become a driver in a form of top-class motorsport. So in the summer of 2008, he recived a converted 2-seater BizKart, to tear around his garden, unfortunately due to the ever deteriorating grass, his parents took him down to a Indoor Karting track at Aylesbury, from there he has never looked back! Having then discovered a passion for speed, he was taken to Whilton Mill to try to recive his MSA license by completing a certain time. By doing that he took part in his first 2-stoke 50mph MiniMax race, however despite being too tall for the karts he came home in his first race in 16th out of 30. Due to height though he moved up to Junior Rotax in September 2010. Still not fazed by the ever growing speed (70mph) he was not a disadvantage because of his height. He remains in Junior Rotax, while collecting 2 trophies, racing for Protrain Karting. After rising costs and poor racing conduct in 2011, Oli decided that 2012 would be his final year in 2-stroke karting with and eye of moving into Vodafone DMax for 2013. His season started well with severall top 15 finishes in a world class field before finishing his latest in 9th place. After a more sucsessful back-end to the year with a best of 4th, Oli descided to stick with Jnr Rotax for one more year hoping for a top 5 come the end, he finished 2012 8th. Virtual Motorsport-F1Fanatic Having discovered F1Fanatic's Official and Junior Championship he tried to compete in both as a guest driver, but the ever growing karting comitments prevented this until the Junior Championship had there penultimate race at Spa! His debut race went well, qualifying in 3rd, but a poor strategy left him 5th. While pushing to hard he clipped a barrier, and due to the unique way F1 2010 damage is coded the car stopped dead in its track. In 2011, bradley 1314 set up the F1F Formula 1 Championship 2011. Oli joined without hesitation, with team mates now a rule, Bradley asked to become his team mate after the F1F Junior Spa race! Oli and Bradley became team mates soon after setting up there own team McRenault. In there first race as teammates Oli finshed 1st with his teammate comming home a strong 4th, However Oli's karting season prevented him from competing in Rounds 2, 4 and 6. Despite this Oli finshed 3rd in Germany, and 1st in Turkey and Bahrain in dominant fashion. Oli was 3rd in the championship 29 points behind ed24f1 and 11 points behind BROOKSY, despite competing 4 of the 7 races. For rounds 8 and 9 turmoil spread out across the field, Round 8 at Monaco was marred by crashes and disconnecttions. Oli started 3rd but got tapped at T1 after taking 2nd place, he then started clawing his way back up the field and with 6 laps to go he was in 3rd, but on lap 27 the Top 2 disconnected this gave Oli 1st place with 5 to go, this lead to mass conspircy so Oli took a photo of the Top 4 but crashed doing so he came home 3rd, but ended up 2nd after a penalty was given 2nd place Kakundoo. The Top 2 and MoSs-611 who disapered of his Leaderboard then asked for a countback from lap 27. Race winner j3z_h, Oli and Kakundoo then launched a attack on the communitty following the breaking of a rule. In Singapore further controversy was made after disconnected people were allowed to join the lobby after many failed connections, with tempures flaming Bradley1314 started the race, Oli got held up on this 1 and only flyning lap and finished 10th. Oli then got disconected before the race start and many other racers DNFed through carless driving by others. There is now a meeting to discuss a re-run due to reckless driving and poor connection. After such calamities it was decided that it was best to Keep Calm and Move On with the season. When the series swtched to F1 2011, Oli immediatly fell in love with the handling and won convincingly at India. Oli then failed to compete in the next 3 races due to further Karting commitments, but he returned a month later at Abu Dhabi for the finale. Oli was a little rusty with game but was inside the top 3 when Lag put himslef and ed24f1 in the wall and ended his race. Oli finished 3rd in the championship 29 points of Champion BROOKSY007. In the 2nd season, Oli was on the back foot as he and teammate Bradley went to Lotus, after Bradley spent the winter testing there and enjoying the handling of the car this would not be the case for Oli as he would struggle to beat MoSs in the championship winning Mclaren backed by Champion John Brookfield. Oli has been able to keep MoSs honest all season but never close enough to mount to a challenge on MoSs who has found the sweet spot on the diffficult Pirelli's. After 5 rounds Oli is 2nd with teammate Bradley in 3rd. Oli then Personally demoted himself to Saturdays F2 league to open up more time for karting after starting 125 points behind Eventuall champion Jamie Franklin, he clawed his was to 3rd with 4 wins. Into the his 2nd Winter Series, Oli had no karting in the near future and had gone out to the title. After a crushing victory in Australia, he was crually dealt a hard blow, after an error of misjudgement from Franklin saw Oli spiralling off into retirement. Oli did not contest the Hungarian GP as he was on Holiday